The Bender Weekend
by mooney-996
Summary: A lot can happen in the space of a weekend. But what happens when a long term friendship becomes more? AH/ AU Please comment! Would love to know what you think!
1. Chapter 1

Looking around the room, you would never have guessed that the room was not even close to its capacity. Elena Gilbert looked around the beautiful large living room of the Salvatore boarding house to find everyone that she knew and loved, plus people she had never met before, had taken a Friday night off to celebrate her birthday. Walking into the room, more like attempting with the new shoes she decided to treat herself with, she looked around and saw all of her friends having a good time. Her friends Caroline and Bonnie were deep in conversation on the sofas with her other friends Matt and Tyler and her brother Jeremy while everyone else was dancing around them. She started to walk towards them when suddenly she felt hands grab her back which made her jump and almost spill her drink. Trying her best to keep in a scream as to not ruin the party atmosphere, she let out a little squeak and turned around to see who it was.

Before she even had a chance to turn around she felt a head rest comfortably on her shoulder. "Surprise!" Was all that she needed to hear to know who it was. She smiled and turned around to face Stefan Salvatore, her best friend since junior high. He still was holding onto her when she turned around so he pulled her into a welcoming hug and said wished her a happy birthday. Stefan was not that much taller than her with the heels she was wearing but he was still taller by a margin. He had actually made more of an effort for tonight than he normally did for her which made Elena feel slightly honoured considering he was wearing one of the shirts she got for him for Christmas.

"How are you feeling birthday girl?" he asked, knowing full well what her answer was. She looked back at him with a disheartened face.

"This is a little too much isn't it? I mean... all of these people around...I don't think I actually know half of these people. You promised me only a few people tonight." She answered. Elena was not one to be the centre of attention. All she wanted tonight was a few friends around Stefan's house with a few drinks and just have a good time. The large party however was not what she had in mind.

"What could I do?" Stefan objected innocently "Caroline got wind of what was going on and insisted that you had a bigger party. You know what she is like when she is out of control!" Elena looked at Stefan and laughed to herself how weak Stefan was around Caroline. That girl was not a force to be messed with when she had her mind set and there was no way of stopping her. Poor Stefan really did not have a chance. These scale of parties were never Stefan's thing either. It was one of the many reasons why Stefan and Elena were such good friends. They would always be the ones outside talking instead of being the life of the party and dancing with the rest of their friends. Stefan soon caught on how uncomfortable Elena was by the way she was shifting around in her heels.

"Drink?" he offered wanting nothing more than to have a drink himself. Elena nodded and sat down next to Caroline which Stefan went to get the shot glasses.

"Am I a genius or what? This party is amazing Elena!" Caroline said holding her arm around Elena and placing a kiss on her cheek. Elena loved Caroline to bits but she knew that when Caroline started placing kisses on people's cheeks (especially Elena's) she knew that Caroline was starting to get a little tipsy. But she did not mind. Elena was having a great time, all of the people she wanted in the first place were here and nothing else mattered at that moment in time.

Stefan returned a few minutes later with some shot glasses he had found in the cupboard and passed them around. He had brought over Elena's favourite vodka and started pouring it into people's glasses without much objection. After everyone finally had a shot ready in their hand, Stefan raised his glass.

"Elena, happy birthday!" He shouted, to which everyone holding a shot glass and some other people around raised their glass and took some of their drink. Sour faces were exchanged by all and Stefan started to pour some more, this time to some people's dismay but still going along with it all. Elena smiled to herself. Tonight was going to get very messy but she knew she was going to have a great time.

Many hours and many shots of vodka later the party had started to die down a little. Over half of the people that had turned up had gone by this point but there were enough people to call it a party still. Caroline and Matt had disappeared somewhere by this point never to be seen again that night. Jeremy had gone home making a lame excuse of work in the morning and Tyler had gone off with another girl leaving Stefan and Elena by themselves still downing vodka shots on the sofas in the living room. After downing yet another shot, Elena lent back on Stefan and sighed.

"Thank you... for... an amazing night Stefan... it means a lot to me" she said thinking very carefully about her words due to her intoxication.

"It's ok Elena. I am glad that you are having a good time tonight" Stefan answered back just as carefully. The vodka had not seemed to have kicked in yet for him, but he was liking the sensation all the same. Elena sat up and looked straight into Stefan's eyes.

"No Stefan...I REEEEEAAALLLY mean it...This whole thing means a WHOLE lot to me, because you are like, my best friend in the whole world... and only you could be so awesome." She blurted out. Elena did care about what she was saying anymore while hanging off him. "... and I mean it" she concluded with a massive smile on her face. Stefan looked straight back at her  
"And you are my best friend too Elena." He blurted back poking her in the chest lightly "Am I really that awesome?"

"Yes you are Stefan. You are the bestest person in the whole wide world and I love you because you are my best friend and I am glad to have you in my life" She rambled. They had said to each other that they loved each other as friends before but just to mess with Elena, Stefan tried to see how far she would ramble on for which always made him laugh.

"Oh yeah... you love me do ya? Well I love you too" He replied pushing her further. In her own childish way when she was drunk Elena answered

"YES! I love you soooooo much Stefan!" she said leaning forward to give Stefan a kiss on the cheek making him laugh. Her face lingered stopping him from laughing to look deeply at her. Elena had never felt like this before with Stefan. She had been attracted to Stefan for a while but she only wanted to stay friends with him. She did not want to lose her best friend. But something inside her told her to give it a shot with him and give him another kiss. She gave him another one a little further down his face and then finally onto his lips! It felt amazing! Electricity sparked between the pair of lips and Elena suddenly forgot everything around them. There was only her and Stefan. Reality had hit her on what was going on and Elena moved her head back from Stefan, but only leaving it millimetres away from him. They both looked at each other in shock. They had never done that before. In Stefan's mind Elena was his oldest friend and nothing more. He had thought of her like that before but dismissed it as it would ruin their friendship. So why is he now contemplating kissing her back? Before logical Stefan had time to kick in and end it all, he had moved his head forward to meet Elena's again. Fireworks had erupted inside his head as soon as their lips touched again. Kissing Elena felt amazing and he never wanted it to stop! He moved his hands to the small of her back and into her hair. This felt amazing but he was not sure whether it is logical Stefan or drunk Stefan thinking this. Moving away from Elena, he looked into her eyes nervously. Was that all him doing this? What was she thinking? Did they mean for that to happen? A million and one thoughts ran into his head, to which were all forgotten the second he saw Elena smile and breathe a short laugh.

"Um... wow. That was a first haha. Maybe we got a little carried away there." She said nervously.

"Yeah" he replied. He was right, it was down to drunk Stefan. From the looks of things, he still had his best friend and everything was ok. The rest of the night, Stefan and Elena sat on the sofa talking, darting around the subject until everyone had left. They sat on opposite sofas and they decided to go to sleep. Watching Stefan sleep soundly on the opposite sofa, Elena grabbed her best friend's loose hand that hung over the edge of the sofa and could not help but smile, tonight had been a great night in her mind. They both slept with the kiss hidden in their minds.


	2. Chapter 2

Stefan's eyes snapped open to the sound of the house phone ringing. He looked around at the state of the living room until he saw the time. 7:30am! He groaned at the time and stumbled his way to the phone while holding onto his pounding head. In his head he thought to himself over and over again "Never again... never again...never again." After much rummaging and stumbling over multiple amounts of beer bottles and drinks just lying around from the night before, Stefan managed to find the house phone in the kitchen.

"Hello?" He grumbled into the phone trying to sound as sober as he could.

"WELL HELLO TO YOU TOO!" Someone shouted down the phone. Clearly this person had never heard of a volume button before. But then it clicked in Stefan's head who it could possibly be.

"Hi... Damon. What's up?" Stefan growled in a monotonal voice making it clear to his brother he was not in the mood for talking.

"Oh I'm sorry brother. Did I wake you up from your little party last night? Sounds like you had a good night! Shame I missed it." Damon joked on the other side of the phone. Stefan could hear the smirk slowly creeping on his brother's face in his tone. Stefan walked into the dining room to not wake anyone up and shut the doors, instantly regretting it when they slammed loudly behind him. Stefan sat down at the table holding onto his head and subconsciously making sure he was not going to throw up from feeling so queasy. "What do you want Damon?" he asked making sure Damon got to the point of why he was calling.  
"I called to see how my little brother was doing. I was making sure you were not being irresponsible... It seems I have taught you well." He teased. "Anyway, just so you know I am coming home later on this afternoon. I will be back about 3. That should give you time to clear up and get your lady friends out of the house by then" Stefan laughed, nodded and hummed to say he knew what Damon was saying and said goodbye. Stefan was not in the mood for his older brother to come in and ruin his life today. He was way too hung over for that. He tried to remember last night's events to which he came up blank. He could not remember a thing! He shrugged it off again whispering under his breathe to never drink again, knowing full well that would never be true, he grabbed himself a glass of water, made himself finish the glass and went back to the sofa where he was lying. He looked at the other sofa and saw Elena sleeping there. He smiled at how cute she looked curled up in a blanket she found on the last of the sofa. He heard her snore a little like she always did when she was drunk and laughed to himself how child-like she looked at that moment. He just hoped that she could shed some light on what happened later on that day. He smiled, hoping that she had a great night, got himself settled back into the sofa and went back to sleep.

A few hours later Elena slowly woke. Moaning to herself and rolling over on the sofa to go back to sleep, she overheard the sound of some one talking. She slowly got herself up looking around at the mess all over the living room and smiled to herself. She had had a great night last night, but for the life of her she could not remember what happened. She knew she had a lot to drink because she looked infront of her and saw the two shot glasses and a large empty bottle of vodka that her and Stefan had been drinking that night. Elena was never one to get a hangover let alone forget what happened so she got up slowly making sure she was not going to succumb to the headache looming over her. She got up and decided to make herself some coffee to properly wake up. On her way she saw who was talking. She saw Stefan talking to someone at the door and was clearly not happy with whoever it was.

"What are you doing here so early? I thought were not coming until later." He moaned

"Oh lighten up Stefan. So what if I am a little early? It never hurt anyone before." The person mocked. Elena walked up to Stefan and stood next to him to see who it was.

"Well hello there sleepy head" Damon said greeting Elena with a hug. Damon and Elena had always been close from Elena being around the boarding house so much hanging out with Stefan. Stefan was never a fan of them being friends but he let it slide because he was not the type of person to stop his friends from seeing people. Elena moaned as if to say good morning into Damon's jumper.

"How have you been?" she asked.

"Not bad. Just came back to see if Stefan is behaving. Looks like you two had a rough night last night... You should have told me you were having a party for your birthday. I would have come back a day earlier." He answered. Elena looked down at herself. She did look – and feel – like hell. She thought about what Damon had said. Of course he would have remembered her birthday. She always talked about her birthday every year a few months prior because she was so excited. Damon let himself into the house and laughed at the extend of the mess in the house.

"Oh yeah... definitely a good night it looks like." He joked.

"I'm gonna go clean up" Stefan said to make his escape.

"I'll go help you" said Elena. She felt bad that it was her party that caused the mess.

"No, no don't worry about it Elena. I've got it. It was your party so you don't need to clean up." Said Stefan, always being the gentleman. Elena rolled her eyes and Stefan and walked up to Damon giving him another hug before leaning against the kitchen table. Her head was pounding by this point but she was not going to show she had a hangover. That would give Stefan and Damon too much gratification and she would never hear the end of it.  
"So." Damon said with a slight grin on his face. "How was last night?" Damon teased  
Elena was not in the mood to joke around so she just smiled and nodded slowly to make her point that she had a good night. Damon realised what she was saying and laughed. Passing a glass of water to Elena, Damon looked at Stefan cleaning up the living room and then back to Elena. A small thought entered into his head.

"Did anything happen between you two last night?" Damon blurted out. Elena, shocked by what she just heard, spat out her water all over the table and started coughing. Why would Damon ask a question like that? Did something happen that she did not know about? Sure, Elena has thought about it once or twice, but never more than that. Stefan was her best friend. If anything were to happen between them two, she was worried that it would ruin what they had. Once Elena managed to regain her breathe she answered "No. Why would you think that?"

Damon shrugged "I just wondered. You two are acting differently today..." He answered staring Elena straight in the eyes with a slight frown, walked over to her and leaned next to her on the table. Elena shook her head

"Nah we are fine. Just a late night last night. It was just a shame... you couldn't..." She said staring at him in the eyes noticing how close he was to her. She had always had a thing for Damon but Elena would never explore it because of Stefan. It is just a crush she kept telling herself, but the way that he was staring at her... was she so blind-sighted that she is deluding herself to believe he liked her too? This was closer that he had always been with her. "...be there." she finished swallowing a nervous gulp. He was staring at her with as much intencity as she was, but it was short lived when they overheard Stefan's reply form the other side of the room.

"Yeah sure. If you want to lose half of the town from Damon trying to get with them" he laughed. Elena could not help but laugh. Suddenly feeling the need to move, she started to walk to Stefan and started cleaning up, feeling Damon's eyes on her at all times.


	3. Chapter 3

After a few hours the boarding house was spotless. Damon refused to help on the principle that 'he was not at the party so he did not need to clean it up.' Once everything was done at the boarding house, Elena decided to go home. She needed to get ready for tonight. No one ever forgot about Caroline's birthday in a hurry. It was always the day after Elena's birthday earning the nickname 'the bender weekend' when everyone was legal enough to drink. She promised Stefan she would go there with him so she spent the next few hours making sure she looked good enough for Caroline's party at The Grill and curing herself of her hangover so she could drink tonight. Luckily it had died down on the way from Stefan's, much to Elena's relief, but she still felt fragile. But Elena was stubborn. She knew that Caroline was not a force of nature to be messed and she would never let Elena forget it, or anyone for that matter, if she did not make it tonight.

At 8pm Elena heard a knock at the door. Trying to be careful to not fall down the stairs in the black heels she was wearing, Elena eventually made it down the stairs unharmed. Suspecting it would be Stefan, she opened up the door and was surprised when both Stefan and Damon appeared in her door way. Seeing them both smile at her gave her a small rush of adrenaline. She could not wait for tonight now, so she greeted the boys, grabbed her bag and smoothed her emerald dress and made her way to The Grill.

Arriving just when the party was starting to kick off Elena, Stefan and Damon walked into The Grill to see it completely transformed. Everywhere was covered in red and black party decorations, everything from balloons to a massive sign on the back wall saying 'Happy Birthday Caroline' in bold letters. Looking around the room, Elena noticed some of the people she saw from her party last night. She tensed up like she always did at parties until Caroline came running over, hugging Elena.

"Elena, you're here!" shouted Caroline, saying hi to Stefan and Damon on the way. She looked overly hyperactive than normal and started to show signs of being slightly tipsy. "Let's go. I need a dancing partner!" Looking back at Stefan and Damon for help Elena was dragged to the dance floor by Caroline who was holding onto her at all times to make sure she did not run away. Since Elena was now preoccupied, Stefan and Damon decided to go and grab a drink.

"So brother.. What are you REALLY doing back?" Stefan probed after reaching the bar

"Oh come on now Stefan. Am I not allowed to see my younger brother get wasted with his bum chum. Seriously when are you going to hit that?" Damon retorted. Damon knew that Elena liked him, it was quite obvious how she was around him but he never did anything about it. The brothers never really liked each other and it would send their relationship over the edge if Elena got caught between the two of them.

"How many times do I have to tell you Damon. Elena is nothing more than a friend! I don't see her in that way!"

"Now that's a lie if I have ever heard one!" Damon said with Stefan snapping his head in his direction and looking at him with a serious look. "We all know that you like Elena! It's about time you two got together. Come on, it's the bender weekend. If anything would ever happen it would happen this weekend and you can put it down to the drinking. No harm done!"

"No harm done? I could lose my best friend! It would never happen anyway. She would never go for someone like me anyway. I'm in the 'friend zone' and I'm stuck there. I don't want to entertain the idea." Stefan answered. Damon just gave him a sarcastic-quizzical look and said "Stefan. If there is anyone who knows the pair of you better than anyone it's me, and I'm saying that girls like Elena don't come around often. Soon she will be with someone else and you will regret never giving it a shot! Think about it" Stefan just looked at Elena dancing on the floor, laughing with Caroline and returned to his drink. Damon just stared at his brother looking at Elena and laughed to himself. If Stefan was not going to give it a shot, he had to do something that would make him see what he was missing.

xxxxxxxxxxx

After a few drinks Stefan and Damon decided to go join them on the dance floor. Elena had to hand it to the guys, they really knew how to dance given half the chance and the right amount of alcohol. Suddenly a slow song came on. Stefan and Elena looked at each other with awkward glances, which was interrupted by a very drunk Caroline, who grabbed a defenseless Stefan much to Elena's amusement. In the corner of her vision standing next to her was Damon. She turned to look at him and saw he had offered his hand as a gesture to dance. She took it with an awkward smile and placed a hand on his back. Elena blushed at the feeling of Damon's hand on the small of her back but could not help the feeling that she wanted to be dancing with Stefan instead of Damon. She always felt more comfortable with him than Damon. She looked over to Stefan who was looking at her too. Even in the good mood that she was in, and that she was dancing with a guy she liked, she missed her best friend. She looked back to see Damon looking at her with that same intensity as before. She suddenly felt that same warm rush that plagued her this morning. Without realising how he did it, she suddenly felt a hand on her chin. Another warm rush of adrenaline ran through Elena as soon as she felt Damon touch her. She closed her eyes to take in the feeling of him touching her like this and she felt a soft, light peck on her lips. Elena's eyes sparked wide open and lit up with joy. Finally, something she had always wanted and it was happening right now! Elena moved her head up to kiss him again, but this time Damon and Elena's lips collided like two lovers reuniting for the first time after a long time. It felt amazing, to kiss him like she had always wanted, to run her fingers through his hair and to run her hands over his body. They were lost in their own moment like they were the only two people in the world...

Little did they know that they had been watched the whole time by someone who wished it had been them all along.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As much as it was amazing for Elena, she could not mistake the fact that she was having a sense of deja vu. She had felt these lips before, or at least someone like them and it could not stop bugging her. Later on that evening when the party had died down, Damon walked Elena back to the boarding house and offered her one of the beds to sleep in that night. Damon was not one to take advantage of a drunk girl and he was not going to start now, especially since it was Elena that was involved. He had been friends with her for too many years, plus he would get a reaction from Stefan in the morning, which as much as he would love, he did not particularly want at the moment since they were both getting along. So he helped a very drunk Elena to a bed and left her to sleep.

Stefan arrived a few hours later with a girl wrapped around his shoulder. Stefan never meant to hook up with anyone tonight, but after seeing Elena kissing Damon while he was dancing with Caroline he felt something fall to the pit of his stomach. Elena meant so much to him and the last person he wanted to see her kissing was Damon. In fact, he would never admit it out loud but he did wish it was him kissing Elena rather than Damon. Holding onto this girl right now, he could see a resemblence to Elena. She had the tiny figure, the long brown hair but that was it. She was nothing like Elena personality-wise but Stefan was not fussed by that at that moment. With his arm around her waist, they were laughing together and discussing the night.

"Oh my god that was such a good night! I love the bender weekend. I always meet the nicest people" She said smiling up at Stefan directing the last comment at him. He smiled at her dismissing it particularly because he was not listening. He was not really interested in this girl - he just wanted someone to take him mind off what he saw tonight. She was still talking when he came back into focus.

"It must have been wierd though seeing Elena and Damon kissing like that?" That quickly sobered Stefan out of his drunken haze. He tried to stop her by grabbing her by the waist closer to him, but she carried on anyway. "I mean, that must be hard on you considering she is your best friend and he is your brother! I'm surprised nothing has ever happened between you and Elena? Has anything ever happened?"

"Let's not talk about this anymore. Just..." He said leaning forward to end the conversation. He need distraction from Elena and Damon and he needed it now. They both started sinking into each other. One hand was in his hair and while the other on his back, while Stefan had his hands roaming around the small of her back, moving his hands down slowly south as if seeking permission. Suddenly lost in the moment, Stefan let him mind go blank. A flash back was coming back to him. Not of this night though. This must have been a while ago. He was kissing someone then as well... but he could only make out the smell of her hair and the feel of her clothes. Opening his eyes, he snapped out of the flashback he was having. Feeling a little distorted by the flashback, he hesitated back down to the girl and kissed her again. This time with not as much intensity and she noticed the difference.

"I think... I need to go home." she slowly said. "We don't wanna get ahead of ourselves here"

"No. No I understand" Stefan said. He knew he did not want to go further than this - his father would have killed him if he had and that conscious thought had always stuck with Stefan. So he kissed her hand good night and waited with her until her taxi arrived to pick her. He said good night to her as gentlemanly as possible and started stumbling loudly his way up to bed. He had had way too much to drink and needed to sleep it off. After many attempts of walking up the stairs, he had reached the landing. He looked to the left and looked towards Damon's room. Would Elena be there now? Would Damon REALLY have sex with her when she would vulnerable? Would he wake up to see the awkward walk of shame in the morning from Elena and have to hear herself defending why she stayed in the house? All of his questions were answered when he took a right and walked towards his room, absent-mindly looking into the guest room. He caught the glint of a black figure on the bed of the guest room and decided to take a quick peak. He saw a slender figure asleep on the bed cuddled up in the duvet as if their life depended on it. He saw the figure turn around and he saw Elena's face relaxed and child-like in the bed. Of course, Damon would not have slept with her while she was drunk. As much as Stefan would never admit it out loud, he knew that Damon was actually a gentleman and probably made sure she went to sleep here and not at her house on her own.

Stefan walked further into the room. Elena was spread out among the bed and was snoring lightly from the amount of drinking she had done that night. Stefan smiled and saw that she was wearing the bracelet he had given her for her birthday many years ago. He leaned in to give her a kiss on the forehead before he went to bed but something hit him... the smell of her hair... it was very similar to the smell from the flashback... 'No... it couldn't be', he was thinking to himself. He had never kissed Elena before...but leaning in to give her a drunken kiss on the forehead felt natural and like something he had done before... His lips made contact with her forehead and Elena squirmed and with a slight smile appearing on her lips, she let a small moan of appreciation and satisfaction to the sensation.

Before he had a chance to continue his thoughts, Elena started to rustle under the duvet and slowly opened her eyes to the sight in front of her.


	4. Chapter 4

Elena let out at a loud scream, but Stefan managed to cup his hand on her mouth quickly enough so that it sounded muffled. He did not want to wake up Damon... especially at this time in the night.

"Shh Elena shh it's Stefan. It's me, you're ok" He said reassuring her and slowly taking his hand away from her mouth.

"Stefan?" She said looking up at him. Stefan's face blushed red with embarrassment. His face was so close to hers that he was grazing directly into her eyes. Elena could feel his warm breath on hers and she was suddenly washed with guilt. She had just kissed his brother...in front of him! She knew that he was watching, but for some reason she felt empowered by the idea that she was kissing her best friends brother. Calming herself down, she propped herself up in bed so that Stefan could sit down next to her. He clearly had had too much to drink and instead of sitting down, he flopped onto the bed and landed on his back so that he was lying across the bed. Elena could not help but erupt with laughter of her best friend's actions. He was so sweet when he was drunk and he clearly needed some attention. She sat him back up again.

"There you go Stefan." she grunted finally getting him to sit up by himself.

"Why were you kissing Damon, Elena?" Stefan randomly blurted out. He did not really want to know the answer himself but his mouth was in control at the moment... not his head. Elena looked back at him shocked by his question. Shit! Stefan saw them two kissing on the dance floor! The atmosphere in the room suddenly became awkward. "I...I...I don't know. It just happened..." She wanted to admit to him that she liked Damon and the kiss did mean something to her, but Stefan cut her sentence before she could say anymore.

"Well... what about me? Why Damon? Why can't I be the one to kiss you? I mean... it's not like we have not done it before..." He stated. Elena looked at him even more shocked. Even though Stefan was drunk, he always had a way with words and tonight he was on top form. Elena could not answer him. She did not know HOW to answer his question. Did she like Damon? Yes it is a school girl crush but was it anything real?...Suddenly something that Stefan had said had caught her off guard.

"Wait.. WHAT? What do you mean we have kissed before?" Elena asked slightly annoyed with Stefan at the moment for saying something like that to her. Stefan nodded his head with exaggeration. "Yes Elena! We have kissed! We kissed at the party the other night!" Suddenly Stefan stopped as Elena's face turned to shock. Suddenly it all came rushing back to Elena...the drinking...the laughing...how close they were together...the kissing... Elena did not know what to do at that moment except stare at Stefan. She remembered liking that kiss and wanting to do more of it. But was it a mistake? Does she want to do it again? All of these questions blasted through her mind while she stared at Stefan. He was just sitting there slightly swaying from the amount that he had drunk and just waiting for her to say something.

"Stefan...I remember kissing you." She finally said

"And..? He prompted "Why then would you kiss Damon and not me? I mean... I'm better looking than him!" He said with a silly grin on his face. Clearly the seriousness of the conversation was lost on Stefan. Stefan put his hands on his hips, poked his chest out and gave a massive grin. Elena had to laugh at his posing and shoved him to stop it. She moved so that he could join her in the bed. She did not want to move him back to his own bed tonight. The poor boy needed taking care of in his state. He settled himself down into the bed and carried on talking.

"Tonight was fun Elena" Stefan said "I love bender weekend...we should do more stuff like this more often!"

"I loved it too." She said. Suddenly hearing a light snore, she looked down she saw Stefan sound asleep in the spot she was in. She decided not to wake him and rolled over to her side of the bed and fell asleep too.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What do you think you are doing Elena?" Bonnie exclaimed. Elena, Bonnie and Caroline were sitting in the grill having a cup of coffee when Elena decided to spill the whole conversation with Stefan last night to them. She needed her friend's advice. Waking up to Stefan next to her was nice but the conversation from the night before had her reeling. They had already kissed before? He wanted to know why he can't kiss her? She had kissed Damon IN FRONT of Stefan!? Everything was confusing to her and she did not know what to do next. Luckily no one was awake when she left the house this morning. She left a note to Stefan to say she was leaving and to tell Damon that she had gone as well since e put her to bed last night and left to meet the girls. "Elena this is serious! You kissed Damon and now you remember that you kissed Stefan the night before?! What is going on?" She asked. Elena did not know how to answer

"I don't know" Elena answered eventually "All of this is so sudden. I mean you know that I have always liked Damon, and the kiss was amazing! But something about remembering kissing Stefan last night has got to me. I don't know that I like Stefan - I mean don't get me wrong I have thought about it - but what kind of relationship would we even have? I would not want to ruin the one we have now if I told him that I would like to kiss him again if doesn't want to."

"Well.. first things first, you need to talk to Damon. You two kissed last night and it is going to be awkward either way you look at it. Maybe this morning if you see Damon, you can work out how you feel about him and sort out Stefan in the afternoon. You never know. They say that when best friends hook up it is for life!" Caroline said grinning from ear to ear. She was always one for the soppy romantic novels and films. She loved a happy ending.

"That's because you have always wanted me and Stefan to be together!" Elena interjected

"That's because you two would look so cute together. Anyone who sees you two would think that you like each other! Sometimes I just want to bang your heads together and say 'Get a move on and do it already!'" She answered. Elena just rolled her eyes. She never saw Stefan as something more than a friend but now that the conversation last night and the memory from the other night has made her start to question her feelings for Stefan, she thought maybe she might be right in that her and Stefan could give it go...


	5. Chapter 5

Walking up to the Salvatore boarding house nerves were kicking in. I did not know whether I was more nervous about running into Stefan or Damon. Knocking on the door three times I stare at the door blankly mentally preparing myself for what was about to come. Hearing the door open I look up and see Damon's face smile at me.

"Elena.. Hi... thought you were still here?" He said gesturing me to come inside.

"I stayed the night but I had to leave to meet Bonnie and Caroline. It does not matter Damon... but we need to talk." Elena said

"About what?" Damon asked with a smile crawling on her face. I gave him a 'you-know-what-I'm-on-about' smirk and walked towards the sofa in the living room. He joined me as soon as I sat down and looked straight at me.

"Last night... was great for me. I had always wanted to kiss you and I finally did last night. I don't know about you but... are you wierded out by this?" He asked

"No.. not at all" I answered. The pit of Elena's stomach dropped. She had always wanted something with Damon but it was clear to her that nothing was going to happen. He wanted nothing to do with her in that way. Before Elena could say anything else Damon interjected "...Maybe we should keep things casual. Don't really want to get Stefan in a huff now do we?" He said with his signature smirk.

"What would I be getting into a huff for?" Stefan said walking down the stairs. Damon and Elena's head snapped to look at Stefan with nervous glances. The conversation was clearly over there and then. Damon smiled "Nothing brother. Nothing that you should worry about anyway" Stefan stared at his brother and smiled back. Obviously he knew that Elena and Damon kissed but he did not want to make out that it bothered him. The memory of last night creeping into his head along with a large hangover did not help the situation. He wanted to make sure that everything was okay with Elena this morning but she had already left before he got a chance to talk to her soberly. He looked at her intensely trying to read her out. She is normally an open book to him but recently she had shut him out and he could not understand why. Was it that she kissed Damon? Was it that they had both already kissed and it wierded her out? He could not tell.

"Elena? Everything okay?" Stefan asked. Elena just smiled politely and nodded. Of course it was not okay but Elena had to accept that Damon did not want to kiss her again. Great. One problem down, now it's time to talk to Stefan and sort out problem number two. Damon looked between the two and noticed something was going on. He excused himself so they could talk. They both sat themselves on the sofa in the living room. None of them spoke in a while until Stefan decided to break the silence.

"I think we need to talk about what happened last night Elena."

"We do?" Elena said not knowing where this was going to go

"Yeah" Stefan said. "But I need to know, for my own sanity, what is going on with you and Damon?" Elena was not looking forward to answering that question.

"Nothing" said Elena playing dumb.

"Oh come on Elena! I saw you two kissing last night! I knew you were into my brother but seriously? Kissing him in front of me was wierd for me, especially after you kissed me the night before! What is going on here Elena? Do you like me or him? You are my best friend and I can read you like an open book and yet now...? I don't know what is going on here! This is not you Elena!" he sighed "But if this thing thing with Damon is going to be a lasting thing I need to know." Stefan said looking at Elena right in the eyes, hoping to get something from her body language. Elena just stared at her lap.

"Honestly...Nothing is going on with me and Damon. It was a one off kiss and I did not know you saw us. I'm sorry that you did because I didn't want to hurt you Stefan. You're my best friend and he is your brother! I don't think it would ever be like that with Damon." Elena said still looking at her lap. Stefan sighed and placed one hand on her cheek stroking it and bringing her face up to look at him. Electricity ran through his hand like static shock but he did not move his hand away. He liked it where it was and did not want to move away from Elena. Then their eyes met and it was as if they were looking at each other for the first time. Elena gasped. The reason she was not so bothered about Damon was because she never felt strongly about him. It was always her best friend. She wanted to look away but she couldn't. Something inside her told her that if she looked away now, she would lose an amazing opportunity.

Elena noticed that Stefan's face was getting closer.. and so was hers! Stefan's lips touched slowly on Elena's lips as if an invitation and it felt amazing...But Stefan suddenly froze and brought his head back. What was he doing? This was his best friend! He has known her since they were both little and their parent's made them play together! He had always been in 'the friend zone' being there for her when she cried, needed someone to talk to and just being there for her in general. How could he ever think that she would want him if all she ever saw in him was a friend and nothing more? She had never made any indication that she wanted more except from in a drunken haze the other night but that's what alcohol does to you right? It's not supposed to be like this! How stupid was he to even think it was possible especially after she had kissed his brother in front of him last night! Stefan got up from the sofa and walked to the kitchen without a word not looking at Elena...


	6. Chapter 6

Elena looked dumbfounded at what had just happened. Stefan had just kissed her! What was more surprising to her was that she liked it! She wanted more and was about to lean in when Stefan suddenly leaned back and walked off! Elena did not know what to think about this. Should she follow him? Did he think it was a mistake? Should she go? Elena got up and decided to follow Stefan into the kitchen. Knowing that it was now or never to even try anything between the pair of them, she walked up to Stefan in the kitchen who was leaning against a work surface. Without giving time to think about the repercussions and how he would react to this, Elena stood up on her toes to reach Stefan's height and grabbed his face to pull it down to hers.

"Elena..." was all Stefan could get out of his mouth before Elena pressed her lips against Stefan's with a gentle kiss effectively stopping him from talking. Stepping away from Stefan hoping that the kiss had made her point, she just looked at him hoping for some sort of reaction. Suddenly Stefan just grabbed her face and attacked her lips with him. Hunger grew from inside him as he explored Elena's mouth with her permission. He had always liked Elena but never told anyone about it. He did not think it was possible for her to like him back and yet, here she is kissing as much of him as she could like it was something they always did. His hands started to explore her back while her hands moved around his neck. He was able to touch her with permission and not feel bad about it!

All of the years of watching and wanting Elena just came bursting out of him and he pushed her towards the island work surface and into the living room. Elena did not even notice until she felt her back fall against the sofa. Stefan's mouth started kissing Elena's neck and with a moan of pleasure from Elena as if permission for him to go any further, he reached down and pulled her top off gently over her head. He sat up to do the same and Elena just stared at him. She could not believe that after all of those years of being best friends with Stefan, they were finally kissing and she seeing him take his top off was a major turn on for her. When did he even get a six-pack!? She traced her hands down his abs and giggled. Part of her was really nervous. Was she really about to go further with her best friend? Before she could think anymore, Stefan grabbed her, kissed her and grabbed her hand. He took her upstairs kissing her along the way, just for good measure, until they had reached his room. Grabbing her around the waist, Stefan lifted her up and with a scream from Elena, dropped her onto the bed. 'This was much better and had more room than the sofa' thought Stefan. He had never wanted anyone more in his life! With his erection grinding against Elena he let out a quiet moan. He wanted her. He needed her! Everything mentioned today had been forgiven and forgotten. Elena pulled the covers from underneath them and pulled them over. Working on his jeans, she finally got them free and moving him so she was top, she kissed his stomach again and again moving up towards his neck. With that motion, they were lost in each other in their own world.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Turning over in the bed, Elena could feel the soft thick sheets cover her. She could not remember a time she was ever this happy. Thoughts of the night before racing through her head. The talk with Stefan, the kissing, his body moulding perfectly to his with his hands gliding over her. It was perfect. Opening her eyes she looked around her she remembered she was still in Stefan's room. Looking to the other side of the bed, it was empty. Feeling the bed she noticed it was cold. Her face fell. Stefan must have left the bed a while ago for it to be cold. Did he really just walk out on her after they had told each other they were attracted to each other? Elena could not believe. Shaking the thought from her head she got up and dressed and looked around the boarding house for any sign of Stefan. She could not see him anywhere. Elena felt like she had just had her heart ripped out. Grabbing her things from yesterday, she ran out of the house crying. She had never felt so humiliated in her life and for Stefan to be the one to make her feel like this felt awful! Immediately she ran home and was not seen for the rest of the day.

Stefan sat at the bar in the grill trying to think about what had happened last night. He could not believe that he left her in bed and yet he could not make himself go back home and make up some excuse that he wanted to be back before she woke up because it would have not been true. He had never been so terrified in his life and he wanted time to think. Sleeping with Elena was amazing the previous night. He had never felt so attached to someone, but for some reason because it was Elena it felt wierd. He had always loved her but even though she was the one who insinuated the kiss he still felt that she did not feel the same for him. He felt like a complete jerk for leaving her in the bed and he knew that he would feel the repercussions from it today, but he did not know what to do when he saw her in the morning. Finishing off his coffee he saw a face he was not expecting sit next to him... Katherine. His old high school girlfriend.

"Hello stranger. Miss me?"


	7. Chapter 7

"He did what!" Elena heard Bonnie scream from the other end of the phone. Elena realised that she could not deal with all that was going on, on her own so she decided to call the girls for some advice. "Where is he? I wanna kill him! I'm coming over now!" Elena sighed. She was sick of talking about it, crying about it, thinking about it, anything to do with what happened this morning. She just needed her friends.

Ten minutes later, Caroline and Bonnie turned up and hugged her as soon as they came in the door. This was what she needed. Holding the need to cry she smiled at them both for being here for her. Stefan was the one who was normally there first to talk to and that thought caused Elena to feel a slight pain in her chest. "That bastard needs a serious talking to Elena. How dare he hurt you like that!" Bonnie spitted out. She did not mean to sound so harsh but it had to be said. All she had ever seen Stefan do is be perfect for Elena. She knew that he had always liked her but did not say anything. She knew that they would eventually get together - well at least she always thought they would and stay together after. She never thought that Stefan would do this to her.

"I know Bonnie, but I can't change what has happened. I have known Stefan all of my life. He is my best friend! I just don't get it. That was out of character for him completely. I guess he never liked me. I was just a girl he wanted to sleep with all along." She said looking down at her hands.

"Now stop that Elena. That is not true. How do we know that Stefan was not like this all along? And if anything all I have ever seen that boy do is drool over you! He would do anything for you Elena. Ever thought he might have been freaked out by this? I mean it is a big step for you" Caroline stated being the other side of reason. It was always clear that she was pro-Stefan no matter what.

"But it not the point Caroline. He slept with me and left there in the morning. If he was freaked out he shouldn't have slept with me in the first place! What would possess a man to walk away from someone he has slept with when he had - by your own words Caroline - 'drooled over me and would do anything for me'?" she stated. She did have a point but Caroline could not help but think that something was going on that Elena was too upset to see. Could Stefan really just walk out on Elena without a valid reason?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What do you want Katherine?" Stefan grunted her way

"Well hello to you too Stefan. Can't someone just walk in and say hello anymore?"

"Just leave me alone." Stefan groaned. He really was not in the right state of mind to be talking to Katherine right now.

"Oh come on Stefan, we're friends! Nothing has changed that much since we broke up, has it?" she muttered to him

"Just feeling the need to get away from here now" He answered starting to get up from his seat

"Wow. Someone really is in a bad mood today aren't they? What's eating you?" She asked with a little hint of concern lingering in her voice. Stefan hesitated to tell her but she was the only person who he could probably talk to about this without siding with Elena. Them two never really saw eye-to-eye on anything. Especially when Stefan and Katherine started dating.

"I slept with Elena last night." He started with Katherine's face turning to surprise. "...and then this morning I was looking at her and I could not believe what had happened. It was all so sudden and it was amazing! She looked so beautiful lying there asleep, and I loved everything about that moment and yet... I don't know why but I started to panic. I guess I was so worried she was going to change her mind about it and I left the house... and I've been here for the last few hours trying to sort my thoughts out."

"And what have you come up with so far?" Katherine asked

"Nothing. What I did was horrible and I can't go back now. I've left it too late to do anything. I really like her Katherine and I've really fucked up here." He said with his head in his hands. Katherine sighed "You have not fucked this up just yet. Yes it was a terrible thing that you did but it was because you was confused about what had happened. You got scared. Everyone gets scared every now and then. It's not the worse thing in the world to have happened. Have you tried to call her?" She answered. Stefan shook his head. "You like Elena right?" Katherine asked. Stefan nodded and smiled broadly "Well then get that phone out of your pocket and call her! Get her to talk to you! Get her to see that you didn't mean to do anything like that. Show her that The Stefan we both know wouldn't have done anything like that intentionally." Surprised by what came out of her mouth Stefan thought about what Katherine said. She did have a point but this was Elena. Nothing would get pass her ever. She was not one to forgive lightly. He had been there enough times when someone had been horrible to her in the past and she never forgave them, so why should she forgive him now? Despite it all, he got out his phone and called Elena's number.

Five missed calls and 10 texts later Stefan started to give up. Walking back to the boarding house hoping to find some hard liquor there so he could drink the night away and forget. He realised he was starting to walk towards Elena's house. He contemplated walking up to the house and even though his mind was telling him not to and to give her some space his body thought otherwise and he found himself knocking on the front door. He waited there for quite a while and tried again. This time he heard someone walk towards the door. Expecting it to be his brother Jeremy or her Aunt Jenna, he was surprised when Caroline opened the door.

"Get the message Stefan. She doesn't want to talk to you." Caroline said with a look of disgust on her face. She was so disappointed in him. Before Stefan could say anything Caroline continued "You know what Stefan? I always thought you two would get together because I thought you was the good guy! Obviously I have been misinformed all of these years!"

"Listen Caroline... I can't begin to describe how bad I feel about this morning. I had dreamt about what happened with Elena for years and I was an idiot for leaving her there this morning. I got scared! I never pictured leaving her there! I was always meant to wake up next to her! Please. Just let me talk to her. I need to talk to her." He pleaded. It took all of Caroline's will to not let him in the door to talk to her. She could clearly see how sorry he was, but she was mad at him too for hurting Elena. Under Elena's instruction she did not let him past the front door.

"I'm sorry Stefan I can't let you do that. She is beyond mad with you. We all are! She has been crying since yesterday and I would be damned if you think I would let you talk to her and upset her even more!" She shouted at him. Hurt plastered over his face he nodded "Okay I get it. But tell her that I will do whatever it takes to make her talk to me. She is my best friend. I don't know what I would do without her in my life. Please Caroline just get her to talk to me. I don't want to lose her... Please just tell her that if she does not want to talk to me before, I will see her at the fundraising ball next week. I wanted to ask her to be my date this morning but, clearly, I have messed that up so... See you Caroline." he smiled weakly at her and started walking home. With a huge amount of guilt rising in Caroline's chest she shut the door and turned to Elena. She had been sitting in the kitchen and could hear everything that was said.

"See? He just got scared. He still cares for you." said Caroline

"I know. I heard... But what do I do? Do I talk to him? Do I give him the silent treatment? I just don't know. I don't even know that I could forgive him." Elena said. She really was confused about it all and given the fact that she heard Stefan say that he got scared and walked off made her think that she may have over-reacted.

"I think... that you should talk to him. Give him a chance to explain himself. Stefan has always been one who was good with words and he clearly wants things to work out with you two. I mean.. five calls and ten texts in less than an hour? You're lucky to normally get one off him anyway!" she laughed. Elena had to laugh. Stefan was not one for technology given half the chance. With that one thought she smiled. It was one of things that she loved about him. They both would prefer to be sitting next to each other talking instead of on the phone all night. Thinking about all of the nights that they spent just talking to each other revealing everything and anything to eachother, Elena started to think. She was still furious with him that he just left her there feeling humiliated, but he never was the type of person to do that in the first place to anyone! Thinking that she needed to be adult and civil about this, she decided to send him a text.

_'I heard what you said to Caroline but I need some time to think. I am still mad at you but I am not pass the point to not talk to you. I will be at the ball at 9pm.'_

Stefan could not help but smile when he saw the text. Katherine was right, for once, and he was grateful for her pushing him to talk to her. Now he had a week to find the right words to say to Elena to make him forgive her again. He could not wait...


	8. Chapter 8

That week went very quickly. Elena was still trying to avoid Stefan but it was no use. They had to see each other at school, but either Caroline or Bonnie somehow managed to switch places with Elena in class whenever possible. She was beyond grateful for it since Stefan was constantly pleading with them to get Elena to talk to him before the ball and was constantly apologizing to them. Caroline was the first to cave and talked to Stefan during classes, but Bonnie constantly gave him the silent treatment. Caroline was never one to mad at anyone so she felt guilty for giving him the silent treatment. Even Matt, Jeremy and Tyler were mad at him for hurting Elena. They all thought Elena and Stefan would get together and never thought Stefan could be so much of a dick! Throughout the week Stefan really had to gain people's trust back and eventually won Matt and Tyler back on his side, but with Jeremy being Elena's brother it proved more difficult. He just hoped that with the ball coming up he could win her back.

The fundraiser ball at the Lockwood mansion was exquisite. Everyone had gone all out for it. The males were in dress shirts and dinner jackets while the women were in stunning floor-length ball gowns. The hall was decorated with black drapes covered in lights and the doors were open showing the clear moon-lit night. Stefan stared at his watch. 8.45pm. Another 15 minutes and Elena will show up. Hoping that she had decided to turn up early like she usually does, he looked around the room. No sign of her at all. He turned towards the bar, ordered another drink and turned back around to find a pair of eyes lock onto his.

Standing in a black sleek ball gown, Elena walked past the entrance of the Lockwood mansion. Stefan smiled. She looked stunning. It was the most beautiful he had ever seen her, if that possible, but then his smile faded. She was not alone. Elena had her arm linked with Damon's and a hard smile approached on Stefan's face. He didn't like seeing the two together arm in arm but he calmed himself down. He did not want to cause a scene tonight. Turning around to order Elena's favourite drink he walked over to the pair. They exchanged pleasantries and Stefan gave Elena her drink. Damon excused himself and walked off to give them both some privacy.

"So... you and Damon huh?" Stefan asked breaking the silence that followed Damon leaving.

"Me and Damon... He offered to take me this evening since I didn't want to go alone." She answered. Stefan just shrugged. He wanted to be the one linking arms with Elena, not his brother.

"I missed you" Stefan blurted out. He did not want to ruin the moment but something stopped him. Elena smiled. "I missed you too" She answered. She had missed her best friend's company, but the week of not talking to each other had given her the time to think that she needed.

"Elena... I'm so sorry. I was such an idiot for doing that to you. I don't expect you to forgive me but is there anything I can do to change that?" He blabbed.

Elena just stared at him dumbfounded that the subject had changed so quickly. Stefan glared at her back desperately trying to find any idea of what she as thinking. Music suddenly started to play and Damon appeared by Elena's side.

"Everything alright, brother?" Damon asked knowing full well what they were discussing. Damon reached out his hand to shake Stefan's and Stefan returned the shake and nodded. Nothing had been resolved but he was still grateful that Elena was talking to him.

"Come on Stefan I want to dance" Stefan heard from the corner of his ear. Elena and Damon just stared at who Stefan was standing next to. Stefan turned to look at Katherine and smiled. "Sure" he answered never one to turn down a lady's request and turning to look at Elena, he took Katherine's hand to walk towards the dance floor. Something inside Elena pulled. She hated dancing with anyone but Stefan and she wanted to be the one to dance with him right now, not Katherine. Why is Katherine with him? Did he invite her as his date? She turned to look at Damon. "I want to dance. Join me?" She asked holding out her hand. Damon just smiled. "Fine. But I promise I won't kiss you this time." He said with a smile while Elena's expression just froze. Was he really going to bring that up now? "...The plan did not work anyway." He muttered under his breathe. They had just started to dance by this point, to which Elena gave him a quizzical look. "I... knew that you two liked each other...and I thought dancing with you would make Stefan realise that he liked you and should do something about it." He said defending himself leaving out the kiss. Elena just nodded her head in thanks. While they were dancing, Elena kept glancing over to look at Stefan and Katherine dancing. Quite a few times, Elena and Stefan's glances locked and each time Elena's heart jumped. Why was she so affected by a man who had hurt her so much in the space of one night?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I see my plan is working" Katherine said with a grin on her face.

"What are you on about?" Stefan asked looking down at her.

"Isn't it obvious Stefan? I'm trying to get her jealous so she will talk to you and will be more than likely to forgive you. It's obvious you two want each other. All you have done is stare at each other while we are dancing. It's sweet and all, don't get me wrong, but you two seriously need to talk. Whenever you and Elena fought she always forgave you quickly. She never left you hanging because she loves you." Katherine answered. Stefan smiled back at Katherine

"Thank you Katherine, but why are you helping me out?" Stefan asked.

"Can't I help out an old friend? Don't get me wrong I was planning on seeing if you wanted to give us another shot but... I can tell you clearly like her Stefan so why would I try anything else with you?" Katherine answered. This threw Stefan back. "You know Katherine, you are not as bad as people think you are. I appreciate it."

"Hey, what are friends for" She answered with a smile "So is she looking at you still" Stefan nodded "I think it is time for you two to talk. Go outside and she will follow. You two will get your time alone there. Just remember that I care about you Stefan and... you're welcome" Stefan smiled at Katherine, gave her a peck on the cheek as a thank you and went outside looking towards Elena to make sure that she saw him leave. Standing outside in the cold air, Stefan finally had some time to breathe and take everything in. On cue, Stefan heard the sound of high heels walking slowly out of the room. Stefan laughed to himself. Katherine was right again! He really needed to do something to thank her one of these days.

"Stefan" He heard Elena say from behind him. He turned around to see Elena standing behind him. He had to smile. He could not help it around her. "Elena." He said nodding his head to her. "You look stunning." Elena smiled and thanked him. "I think we need to talk Stefan. It's not right for me to keep ignoring you because otherwise this won't get resolved."

"You're right. Like I said before Elena I can not be more sorry for what happened. I can not believe I did that to you. You were lying there and you looked so beautiful. All I wanted to do was wrap myself around you and yet inside I was worried you would wake, say it was a mistake and walk off. I have no justification for running because it was not the right thing to do. I should have stayed and let you tell me how you felt..." Stefan rambled.

"Stefan... I know that you are sorry for what happened, but what you did was horrible and humiliating! I can not forgive something like this easily. If we decided eventually to give us another try, let alone be friends anymore, how do I know that you are not going to run off like you did before? I can't open myself up to that again. I never thought you would be the one to break my heart... and yet somehow you have managed it. You know me more than anyone else Stefan! How could you! When you ran and realised what you did was wrong, why didn't you come back? Why did it take you coming over to my house hours after you left to try and settle things?" she argued walking towards him. Stefan just stared at her letting her say her piece knowing full well that he deserved all of it. "Stefan... right now if I could turn back the clock and not sleep with you, I would. Having sex with you has only made things complicated between us. But... there is nothing I can do. It's happened and that can't be changed."

Staring into his deep blue eyes, locked onto his gaze Elena continued after a long pause. "Surprisingly... I don't hate you. Im mad at you but I'm more hurt. I know you and I don't think you would have done it on purpose. But... it does not mean that I forgive you. You left me in bed after we slept together for the first time. We were both eachothers firsts and it's meant to be a moment you never forget. I think we need to go back to the way things were before anything else happens. I really like you Stefan but...I need to be able to trust you again."

Stefan nodded in agreement. "I understand. I will do whatever it takes for you to trust me again. I have always liked you Elena, I mean, you're smart, you're beautiful, you are the most caring person I have ever met and how I feel about you has never changed. I can not lose you from my life and if it means I have to be your personal slave driving you back and forth all day, buying you your favourite treats and movies because you want them for the next few month then I will do that. I will even sit through all of the Sex and The City with you to make it up to you!" Stefan said making Elena laugh at how silly his suggestion sounded because he already did that for her. A few days before all of this happened, he turned up with her favourite movie and large tub of ben and jerry's ice cream and oreos for her just because he could! To Elena Stefan was the best friend she could ever have... since what happened she was not so sure. But Stefan sighed like a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders. He was so glad that Elena was speaking to him and yes she was understandably mad at him and that it would take time, but he somewhat had his best friend back.

"It's nice to hear you laugh again" he said

"It's nice that you can still make me laugh Stefan... and I don't think the personal slave thing is necessary" she joked back nudging him. Stefan looked back towards the party. "Did you want to dance?" he offered. He knew he had a long way to go with Elena, but he would start with making tonight a good night for her.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Over the next few months Stefan practically followed Elena everywhere, trying to do anything and everything for her. At some points it was kind of annoying, but to Elena it was nice to have Stefan's company again. She was still mad at him for what he did, but everytime she got close to shouting at him if he got too close to her, he would do something for her to apologise. He always knew how to cheer her up and that, in Stefan's mind, was his advantage to winning her over. As the weeks went by, things started to calm down between the pair of them. It was almost like the 'Bender Weekend' never happened and they were almost back to their friend status again. Even Bonnie and Caroline calmed down to Stefan's presence - not fully but slightly.

Every evening Stefan would come over to Elena's house to watch and movie and sit and talk with her until the early hours like they always used to. It was nice for some normalcy after the events of the 'Bender Weekend', but something had changed between them both. Stefan still respected her boundaries like always, but Elena could not help but feel more connected to Stefan. Whether it was because she had feelings for him, or that she found Stefan so adorable that he was trying to make it up to her as much as he could, but she felt more... comfortable. Maybe the fact that they had sex together broke the tension that was between them in the first place but neither of them were sure. Every now and then Elena thought about the kisses and the amazing night that they spent together before it all went wrong. To her it was the best night she had ever had and, being that they were both each other's first's, it was extremely special to Elena. She thought about the way he held her, how he kissed her in the right places, how he made sure it did not hurt her, how it was...perfect.

"Anything good going on up there?" Stefan asked breaking Elena's thoughts. Elena was forcing Stefan to watch the first Sex and The City movie with her. He had said that he would and knowing Stefan he would hold up to his promises. But after that thought about the night they slept together, Elena looked at Stefan and shook her head. He looked back to watch the movie but Elena kept staring at Stefan. She could not believe how amazing he had been for the last few months. How attentive he had been, how sorry he truly was for what happened and how he promised her every night that he would do anything to make her happy...and he did make her happy no matter what he did.

Staring at him, she took in all of his features. His soft hair, his chiselled chin... his mouth. Oh those things she would like to do to that mouth. She thought back to the night they slept together and with a smile remembered all of the places where his lips had been and where she would like them again. She could not help it, she was still attracted to him and missed being close to him, so she shuffled from the other side of the sofa to where Stefan was sitting and leaned her head onto his shoulder. She let out a long sigh and relaxed. "Nothing special" she replied. His shoulder was so comfortable she could sleep like this. She physically felt Stefan's breath hitch when she first made contact. It was the first time they had touched in months and he was so grateful for it. Stefan was dying to have any form of physical contact with Elena. He missed hugging her and her lying on him. He missed the smell of her strawberry shampoo on his shoulder and the fact that he would happily let her lie there for hours on end and just watch her when she slept. He didn't think Elena ever finished watching a movie when she laid on his shoulder, but he never minded. He would wait until she woke up if it meant he got to say goodbye to her.

Thinking that it was now or never, Stefan asked cheekily "Does this mean I am in your good graces now?"

"You're getting there Stef." Elena answered making Stefan smile. Cautiously he moved his arm and carefully placed it around her shoulders. This seemed to be alright territory for Elena because she did not make any effort to move.

"You know, I still don't get why everyone is all for this Mr. Big guy. He seems like a right douche bag for all of the things he has done to that girl." Stefan moaned. This was way too girly for him but if Elena wanted to watch it then it made him happy...that and the sex scenes but he wasn't going to tell Elena that.

"You have to see beneath all that he has done. Carrie and Mr Big are soul mates. They are meant to be because they suit each other perfectly. Despite all that Mr Big has done to Carrie, she still loves him and wants him in her life." She commented looking up to meet Stefan's gaze.

"Do you think me and you could ever be like that?" Stefan knew that asking that would probably be a big mistake because it could cause a massive row meaning he would have to forgo another 2 months of watching girly movies and going shopping with Elena for more unnecessary clothes. None the less he waited for her answer

"Maybe." Elena surprisingly said. She smiled when she felt Stefan's heart skip a beat underneath his shirt. He was expecting her to say no, but the truth was that she did think about her and Stefan like that despite what happened. She knew that he would never have done it on purpose, he made that clear to her enough times throughout the previous months, but if they both wanted this to work, they would have to go slow so Elena could build Stefan's trust again.

Looking back up at Stefan, she noticed that he was still looking straight at her. Their eyes locked and minutes passed before anything was said. Elena's cheeks began to flush as she felt the tension between the two of them. She was taking all of him in. His eyes,his nose, his cheeks bones...his mouth. 'Kiss him' her mind was screaming at her, but the angel on her shoulder was conflicted saying 'It's too soon. You have almost forgiven him, but you need to trust him again'. She started to notice her breathing getting longer and deeper. She was almost slowly panting but she did not care. She did not want to move from that moment at all. Stefan's face starting moving slowly towards Elena's, but she felt a buzz in her pocket. Moving away from her spot on Stefan, they both sighed as Elena read out the text that was sent to her.

_Hey E, I'm organising a party tomorrow, be there, my place 9pm C x_

Knowing full well how Caroline's parties usually go, both Elena and Stefan were not happy about this. Elena turned to look at Stefan. "Looks like there is a party this weekend" she said sarcastically.

"You do know that you don't have to go right?" Stefan answered. Elena gave him the 'were you born five minutes ago?' look

"Oh come on Stefan you know this. You know that Caroline would literally be hunting me down if I don't go!" Nodding in agreement, Stefan smiled. "So does that mean that we do what we always do and get hideously drunk and sit on the sofa talking all night?" Elena had to laugh. It was their ritual. They both would sit on the sofa and do shots and talk, until Elena decided it was time to dance and then fall asleep on the sofa. Nothing ever changed. Elena nodded to which Stefan smiled. He needed a drink after the last couple of months. "So when am I picking you up?" He asked settling himself back onto the couch. He guessed that he would take her like always. "Be at mine for 8, then we are not late" She answered lying back on him.

A few hours later, Stefan had to go. It was early in the morning and Elena had already been shouted at by Jeremy to keep the noise down. She walked him to the door to say goodbye. "Thank you for tonight Elena. I had a great time as always" he said never forgetting his manners. "You are most definately welcome Stefan" Elena answered back with a mock curtsey. They both laughed and gave each other a hug. As soon as they touched, Elena's skin felt like it was on fire. The sensation was back from earlier before Caroline text them. They stood there hugging for a bit before moving back to look at each other. Feeling a rush run down her spine, Elena's cheeks flushed. She had not felt like this in a while. They both stood there with smiles on their faces with their eyes locked as if they were having their own conversation. Nothing was said for a few minutes before Stefan broke the silence. "I'll...err...come round tomorrow at 8 to pick you up." He said continuing to smile. He loved it when she blushed. "Sure... I'll see you tomorrow Stefan...night" After watching Stefan walk away, she shut the door and felt herself take a long breath. Why did Stefan have this effect on her? Taking herself up to bed, she had a stern talking with herself. She was NOT going to reenact the Bender Weekend, she was NOT going to do anything with Stefan, she WAS going to let herself have a good time with her best friends and that was it...nothing more. She fell asleep that night saying her mantra over and over again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So what is actually happening now with you and Stefan?" Elena heard from over the table. She was pretty much lost in her own world when her best friends brought her back to the now. She was just thinking about last night... the almost kiss... Stefan's face so close to hers... how they had briefly touched on the subject of 'them'. Focusing her eyes she looked straight ahead. "Sorry what was that?" she asked

"Oh Elena, you have got it bad! I asked what is actually going on with you and Stefan now? I know that of course there was the whole ordeal after the Bender Weekend, but now you guys are spending more time together, if that was actually possible for you two, and now you guys seem more... closer." Caroline stated

Elena had to think about her answer carefully. "You know what Car, I really don't know. I mean, we hang out more than we used to because Stefan is trying to make it up to me for what he did. That's quite normal when you try to make it up to someone." It was true. Yes she was spending more time with Stefan but nothing was going on with them... except last night.

"Oh come on Elena 'fess up! Surely something is going on between you two! Clearly he still likes you otherwise he would not be coming to the party tonight with you AND he would not watch all of the Sex and The City episodes with you! Guys hate those sort of programmes! I tried to convince Tyler and Matt once when they can over... not a hope in hell! Even making the point there will be sex scenes in it... still would not buy it." Elena had to laugh at the thought of Tyler and Matt being forced to watch Sex and The City with Caroline. "My point is... there must be something going on. I mean, what happened last night?"

"We just sat down and watched a movie"

"Did you cuddle?" Elena nodded

"What happened then?" She answered with a large grin on her face. She had to smile along with this. Caroline always liked the idea of her and Stefan getting together.

"Then... he asked whether one day we could be like Carrie and Mr Big...and I said maybe" she answered with a large grin.

"Wait hold on what! He asked you whether there was a future for you two? That is so sweet! Elena you are so lucky! At least you didn't shoot him down and say no." Caroline said. "I have to ask... if you and Stefan had not hooked up, would that answer have been a yes?"

Elena looked stunned. She really did not know what the answer would be. Then she thought about how her and Stefan were before everything happened. She was so happy just being with her best male friend. She did want things to work with Stefan so she slowly answered "I would like to think I would have said yes to it"

"Aaah! I knew you would have! Please tell you are planning on doing something about this!"

"I don't know Caroline..."

"Oh don't be so negative. Come on! You like him, he clearly adores you! Why don't you two just let it happen! It's going to anyway so you might as well get a heads start! It's not like you are still mad at him about what happened. Yeah you are hurt and that is understandable. You told me earlier that you wanted to trust him again right?..." Elena nodded "Well then... just go for it! This is Stefan we are talking about here. Not some guy you have just met. You have known him your whole life and you have always trusted him. That trust is still there Elena otherwise you would be staying away from him permanently!" Elena continued to stare at Caroline thinking. What Caroline said was true but at the same time was she letting Stefan off by letting him get that close to her so soon? Maybe she could mediate it? Stefan would respect the boundaries anyway...Elena's thoughts stopped there. She had to stop thinking like it is a possibility! Glancing down at her watch she gasped "Oh my God I only have 4 hours until Stefan comes over. I need to go Caroline. Thanks for meeting with me. Really needed the girl talk." Elena said quickly.

Caroline hugged her and whispered into her ear "No problem. Remember good guys like Stefan don't come along much. He really likes you... give him a chance. I know he hurt you and you don't want to set yourself up to be hurt again but... you can't miss out on this opportunity." Nodding Elena separated from Caroline, said goodbye and walked off home to get ready.

**A/N - should elena be forgiving Stefan only after a few months, is what Caroline saying wrong and Elena should not be giving Stefan another chance? What would you want to happen in the next few chapters? (Not scrounging for ideas - got a whole story panned out) Please let me know!**


	10. Chapter 10

'_Hey Stef Can't wait for tonight. Let me know when you're coming over. E x_'

For the hundredth time that day he had read that text and smiled. He was really looking forward to the party tonight at Carolines, but he was looking forward to it more after his chat with Damon. Thinking back to it, he wondered whether what Damon said was right.

_"I just don't know what to do Damon. What do I do? Do I go for it or do I just leave? I've only just managed to get her trust back!" Stefan had asked his after explaining what almost happened at Elena's house._

_"Just go for it. I know for a fact that you like her and from what you told me she likes you too! What's to go wrong here? You both like each other, just get all of this sexual tension out of the way and get together already!" He answered walking away. "Oh and some advice. Don't screw it up this time." He called back._

Stefan could not help but laugh at Damon's bit of advice. Of course he would never screw it up this time! He wouldn't even dare after what happened! Looking at himself again in the mirror like he had done for the last hour, he smoothed down his shirt, took in a deep breathe and started to make his way towards Elena's.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elena had just finished getting ready when the door bell rang. Racing down the stairs her heart leapt in her chest as she opened the door to see Stefan standing in the door way.

"Wow. You look amazing" Was all Stefan could say. She was standing infront of him wearing an emerald green dress, short at the front, long at the back and a gold belt around the waist. Her hair was loosely curled and dropped down over her shoulders where a simple gold necklace hung around her neck. Stefan noticed that it was the one he had got her for christmas last year. She looked perfect and he could not help but grin. He could not believe his luck. She was stunning.

Elena answered back at him with a blush. "Thanks. Well you don't look so bad yourself." They moved into a hug and stood there, moulding into one another. Stefan inhaled slightly. She smelt amazing. Once parting, Stefan smiled and asked

"Did you want to get going?" With that Elena nodded and they headed out to the party.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Caroline's party was amazing! It was filled with people that went to their school and some that they didn't know. Walking into the hall way, Elena noticed that Caroline had managed to hire a DJ! Looking around everyone was clearly having a great time. Elena could tell that she was going to have a great time tonight and moved to talk to Stefan when she heard Caroline shouting from the other side of the room.

"ELENA!" She shouted and moved towards Stefan and Elena. Elena braced herself and hugged Elena when she arrived. "How awesome is this party! I'm so glad you could make it."

"Glad you invited us!" Elena started. "Where is everyone?"

"They are in the crowd over there" She answered pointing to the large crowd of people dancing next to the DJ. "..and drinks are over there." she said pointing to the kitchen.

Elena nodded "Well, first things first, I need to get rid of my coat. Mind if leave it in your room?" she asked.

"Not a problem. See you in a bit." She answered. When Elena left, Caroline moved on to Stefan. "So... how's things between you and Elena lately?" she asked with a grin on her face.

"Not bad thanks. We're not like we used to be but... we're getting there." He answered reading Caroline's face. Clearly she knew something that he didn't. "What?" He asked

"Nothing... I just... I'm just glad you two are friends again. It was quite wierd you two not being together all of the time." She answered.

"I know. I really missed her. But I had to let her decide what was going on. I didn't want to rush her into being friends with me again if she hated me." He stated. Caroline smiled.

"She would never hate you Stefan. I wouldn't allow it! Do you think you two will get together again?" She asked knowing full well that she was asking the same question he asked Elena.

Stefan chuckled "I would like to. I really care about her, but like I said. I can't force her... I really like her Caroline. I just... hope she likes me back. I don't want to instigate anything if she didn't feel the same."

This time Caroline gleamed. She knew something was going to happen tonight and she was going to make sure it did. "Believe me Stefan. She really does like you. She just got hurt, but a couple like you and Elena don't come along often. You two are perfect for each other. I think you should definitely do something about it."

Stefan laughed and gave Caroline a hug. "Okay thanks Caroline. I needed to hear that."

"You're very welcome." She answered just in time for Elena to start walking down the stairs and started to walk towards Stefan and Caroline. "Alright let's go" She said and started to walk into the living room with Stefan and Caroline following.

Hearing the sound of dubstep filling up the house, Elena started to tap her foot to the beat of the music playing and started to walk towards the middle of the room to dance with everyone else. That was until she felt a hand on her back and a whisper in her ear.

"No way. Not until you get me drunk enough." Stefan laughed smoothly into her ear. With this Elena smiled, ran to the nearest vodka bottle and started pouring shots.

"Oh come on Stefan! You love to dance." She pouted

"Yes. But only when I've had a few. I'm really not that great of a dancer and you know it." He retorted.

Knowing that Stefan was not going to join her unless convinced, Elena started to think of a way to convince him to dance. Looking at the big bottle of vodka in her hands, held it in front of her like she was showing a prize on a show. "Make you a deal Salvatore. One shot, one dance. Deal?" She smirked. Stefan stared at her thinking up his options. Smiling he answered grabbing a shot glass

"Deal." They poured their drinks, downed the shots in seconds and Stefan grabbed another shot for him and Elena. "Two dances now" He smirked back. He quite liked drinking with Elena but he had to play it safe and go at her pace. She was light weight compared to him. She giggled, clinked his glass and shot the drink back as if it was water. Laughing at Stefan's shocked face, she grabbed his hand and dragged him to the dance floor with the dubstep beat filling the house. When reaching the made-up dance floor in the middle of the crowd, Elena and Stefan started to dance with the small space they had accumulated next to Caroline, Tyler, Matt and Bonnie. Five dances and too many vodka shots later due to Elena nabbing the next few dances, Elena and Stefan were still dancing. The crowd of people started to increase meaning less space for everyone to dance and they both got almost crushed together. But they did not mind. Despite people talking and dancing with them all night, Stefan and Elena were in their own world. They only had eyes for each other and were dancing closer together. Giving a slight glance to his friends, he saw Caroline next to Elena give him a nod as if to say 'You're okay. Go for it'. giving him the confidence he needed.

With this, Stefan grabbed Elena's waist and pulled her close to him to the point where their bodies were touching. Elena didn't seem to mind and snaked her arms around his neck with her head facing down while she danced with him to beat of the music clearly at least tipsy. Staring down at Elena, he placed his head on her forehead while they were dancing, while his fingers laid on her chin. Lifting up her chin, they were staring at each other with their faces millimeters from each other.

"You look so beautiful Elena." He said to her making Elena start to blush. She had not been this close to Stefan since... that night and memories of that night were flooding back. She did not know whether it was her mind that clouded by vodka or the fact that she really was enjoying dancing this close to Stefan with her arms around him but she placed one of her hands on his face and smiled as if it was an invitation. She closed her eyes and suddenly felt something brush her lips. It was soft, warm and felt somewhat right. Opening her eyes she saw Stefan's face very close to hers. He had kissed her. All of Elena's body shivered from the touch and was left wanting more, so she lent forward and brushed her lips with his as if to tell him that she wanted it too. Stefan, taken by surprise, moved in closer and deepened the kiss. His arms snaked around her body covering her back and neck while she was trying to concentrate on what she was doing. This felt right. She didn't want to move right now. She was wanted to be right there dancing and kissing Stefan forever. Despite it being a perfect moment, it had to end. Stefan moved his head to her ear and whispered to her

"I really wanted to do that again with you."

"Me too" She answered. And she meant it. This time they were kissing knowing full well what was going on and they didn't want it to stop. "Do you want to get out of here?" Elena asked

Stefan just nodded his head, grabbed her hand and started to drag her towards the front door. Elena looked back to see Caroline, Bonnie, Tyler and Matt staring at her and Stefan leaving. They could not believe what was going on! Caroline was gleaming at Elena as if in victory and Elena gleamed back at them.

Stefan and Elena held hands while walking all the way home. Stefan, as ever the polite gentleman, offered to walk Elena back to her house since it wasn't far and he didn't want her going back by herself. On the outside he was calm and collected, talking to Elena about anything and everything, but on the inside he was bursting with pride. He had kissed Elena and she didn't turn him down! He could not believe it and he really wanted to do it again. Walking Elena up to her front door he saw his opportunity.

"So... about earlier." He started to ask

"What about earlier?" She asked

"What did that mean to you? Because to me, it meant everything"

"Really?" Elena started to blush and gripped Stefan's hand tighter

"Yeah it really did. I really would like to take you out one night this week. I mean properly. See how things go maybe?" He asked nervously

"Well... tonight meant a lot to me too... and I liked it." She answered making Stefan smile. "I would like that Stefan."

Stefan beamed "Great. But let's take it slow. If you don't like it, we can just go back to being friends?"

"I don't think there is a way we could go back to being friends after this Stefan. Too much has already happened. I mean we kissed at my birthday party, we slept together and you ran because you were nervous about how I would react and we kissed again tonight. To be honest... I don't want to be just friends with you anymore Stefan. You've never been just a best friend to me." Elena answered releasing a large breathe she didn't know she had taken in. She felt like a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders saying that but was replaced with fear that Stefan wouldn't feel the same.

Stefan walked closer to her, still holding her hand, to the point that their noses were almost touching. "I don't want to be just friends anymore. I just want to do this" He said moving his head south to make contact with Elena's lips. They were just like they were before. Soft, warm and familiar. Stefan left a soft kiss on Elena's lips only hovering there a few moments to place another one on her lips. Elena's breathe hitched and the feel of his lips on hers. She had thought about this moment for a while now and it was much more than she expected. Electricity was running through her body igniting every nerve ending. Everything was heightened and it was all because of Stefan. Feeling another soft kiss on her lips, she placed a hand on the back of his head and held it there to make sure Stefan did not move so she could deepen the kiss. She had never felt anything like it before. Yeah, she had kissed guys before but she had not felt anything like this. Stars appeared across her closed eyes as she wrapped herself around Stefan holding him as close as she physically could. Only the need for air broke the two of them apart.

"Would you like to come inside?" Elena panted

"Only if you want me to." He answered. With that Elena smiled in a way that said 'yes' and grabbed him hand to drag him inside the house.


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N - This is the final chapter guys I know it's a short one but I wanted to wrap it up on a nice note! Hope you have enjoyed reading this as much as I have enjoyed writing it! I have another story to come but you're going to have to wait since I am deciding on where I want to take it. It will be more supernatural than this one! Thank you again for your amazing comments. They have really inspired me to write more XX**_

"So go on then, how did it go?" Caroline asked excitedly

Elena just stared at her best friend. "It was... amazing." She answered smiling. Caroline squealed

"Oh my God I knew you two would finally get together! Please tell me there will be wedding! Can I be your maid of honour?"

"Calm down Caroline. We only got together last night. Besides we're taking it slow and to start with he is taking me out tomorrow night." she laughed. Despite sitting with her best friends in the mystic grill was a tradition the girls kept to every week, she wished she was still with Stefan. While Caroline started to talk about ideas on what Elena should wear to her date, her mind wandered off to the previous night.

_Elena and Stefan had just walked into the hall way when Elena felt Stefan hold her from behind and kiss her on the neck causing her to close her eyes and enjoy the shivers running down her spine. When she was with Stefan, all of her senses hightened and tonight was not going to disappoint. Turning round to face him, Elena grabbed Stefan's face and started to kiss him while letting his hand run down her back. Getting lost in the moment, they started to shuffle towards Elena's room before giving up and Elena grabbed his hand to bring him upstairs. As soon as they got to her room, he grabbed her again kicking the door shut with his foot and trusting Elena's back to the wall holding her there so she could not move. Reaching down for his shirt, she started to take it off while Stefan worked on her shirt. Things had never felt more right for Elena, her body moulded perfectly to his as if they were two pieces of a puzzle. _

_"You are so beautiful Elena." He kept telling her while running kisses up and down her neck. Elena and Stefan were in their own world and nothing was going to take them out of it. With only eyes for Stefan, Elena pushed Stefan away from her and pushed him onto the bed with her straddling him. Making Stefan laugh, he reached up and turned Elena over making sure she was under him. _

_"Alright Mr Salvatore. You have me here. Now what are you going to do with me?" She teased while pretending to struggle._

_With a large grin on his face, Stefan answered "This" And moved down to kiss Elena gently on the lips._

"Elena?" She heard snapping herself out of her daydream, her face turning bright red. "Sorry" she answered.

"That must have been some thought! We have been calling your name for the last five minutes." Bonnie laughed.

"Sorry. Just got lost in thought. Nothing special though" She said just to make things easier. She didn't want Caroline fussing over what she was just thinking. Caroline would want to know details and Elena wanted to keep it private.

"Never mind. So where are you going on this date then?" Caroline asked

Elena looked puzzled. "Honestly, I don't know. Stefan never really told me, only just to trust him." Caroline smiled with a look in her eye that told Elena all that she needed to know. Stefan had talked to Caroline about tomorrow night already! Wow that boy works quick when organizing things.

"Is there something you want to tell me Caroline?" Elena teased

"Nope. Nothing why?" She answered quickly

Elena chuckled to herself "Never mind. Just your face gave away that you know something about tonight already"

"What? No you're crazy! Stefan hardly speaks to me anyway." She defended. Looking down at a non-existent watch on her wrist. "Oh my God is that the time? I really have to go Elena. I'm sorry. Just enjoy your date tomorrow night. I'm sure you will love it." She got up, hugged Elena and Bonnie and walked off in a hurry.

Elena and Bonnie had to laugh. Caroline was too much of an open book to hide anything from anyone. She really should tell Stefan that on their date tomorrow for his future reference.

xxxxxx

Looking at her clock for the tenth time in a row, Elena was running round her house making sure everything was done for tonight. Hair check, make-up check, new dress and shoes check... now all she had to do was wait for Stefan. She had been ready for the past 20 minutes. She didn't want to leave anything to chance. After a few minutes of pacing and checking herself out in the mirror, she heard the sound of the doorbell. Her stomach did a summersault. Why was she so nervous? This was only Stefan...the potential love of her life. Breathing a heavy sigh, she walked downstairs to the door making sure she didn't fall on the way down from her shaking legs and opened the door to find a bouquet of flowers appear in front of her face. With a large grin creeping on her face, she turned her head to see Stefan grinning at her from behind the flowers.

"Wow" was all he could say when he saw her

Elena laughed "Well hi to you too. These are amazing thank you."

"You're welcome." He answered back, always being the polite gentleman.

"So where are we going tonight?" Elena asked grabbing her bag and coat

"It's a surprise." Stefan answered with a grin. "I wanted tonight to be special."

"Lead me the way" Elena joked.

Taking her hand, Stefan lead Elena to his car which she could tell had been thoroughly cleaned. Normally it's full of wrappers from all of the junk he normally consumes on a daily basis. Buckling up, Stefan drove Elena for about 30 minutes around mystic falls. She knew the town like the back of her hand but she couldn't make out where he was taking her. It wasn't until the car drove outside a small restaurant that Elena recognised it. Stepping out of the car, Elena was shocked.

"This is my favourite restaurant. How di..." Elena stated to ask but stopped. "Caroline told you didn't she."

Stefan grinned. "Don't have a go at her. I just want you have all of the things you like. This one I actually knew. The flowers, that was Caroline."

Elena grinned back "No worries. I won't kill her just yet. I love this place! How did you know?"

"You talk about it enough! Just proof that men do listen" He said walking around to her side of the car, locking it in the process and grabbing her hand. "Shall we?"

They walked into the restaurant and took their seats. Stefan had left nothing to chance. He had already reserved a table which normally takes months to do, and he had made sure that they had one of her favourite dishes available. They sat there for over two hours just eating, talking and reminiscing about when they first started to be friends. Elena had never felt so happy in a long time and she was glad. It was nice to be with Stefan on a date and not have it feel wierd. They constantly played with each other's hands and gave small flirty signs to each other.

After their meal, Stefan drove her back to her house. Thinking that the date was over, Elena stated to say good night to him but Stefan stopped her there. Grabbing her by the hand once more, he led her to her house and she let them in. Greeting them on the inside in the living room were hundreds of candles lit all around the place. Elena was so shocked.

"Oh my God how did you do this?" Elena asked with her eyes wide open

"Remember I said about talking to Caroline about it?" He answered without needing to give more of an explanation. "I was thinking that the one thing we always do is a movie night. I was thinking why don't we do the same. You choose tonight. We can't break tradition now can we?"

Elena found very touching. Once a week they would sit down and watch a movie together without fail and this night was no exception. The candles just made it more romantic. Naturally, Elena sat down on the sofa with Stefan where a blanket was already waiting for them to cuddle under. Already knowing what Elena would pick, there was a selection of chick-flick movies. Elena smiled at this but had a thought.

"I want you to pick tonight since you gave me such a nice night." She suggested. Stefan looked stunned almost offended.

"But I did all of this for you. I want you to have a good night tonight, not hiding under the covers because I've picked something you didn't like." Which they both knew were going to be true if Stefan had a choice.

"Well I want you to pick something tonight. Just not to scary." She added.

"You're amazing you know that? Most girls would want to just have a night about them, but you actually considered me." He said grinning like a cheshire cat.

"What can I say? You're worth it." She smiled back and gave him a kiss.

"Not to rock the boat out or anything here but... where do we stand?" Stefan asked nervously

"Well it's safe to say that we are not just best friends anymore." She laughed. "But honestly... I would like to be more..."

"I would love that." Stefan answered. "Well I did want to talk to about that anyway." He said reaching into his pocket. He pulled out a wooden box and gave it to Elena. She opened it and her mouth went into a simple 'o' shape. Inside was a beautiful golden ring with black and white gems across it in the shape of a wishbone v. Her heart started to pump and her breathe got very shallow. Where was Stefan going with this?

"It's not what you think. If you will have it, it is a promise ring. To me this ring symbolizes that I promise to always be faithful to you, always be there for you and make sure you have the best that life could offer as long as you want me." He stated slowly. Taking the ring out of the box in Elena's hand, he held it in front of her. "Elena, will you go out with me?"

Almost close to tears, Elena nodded her head frantically and draped her arms around Stefan's neck in a suffocating hug. "Yes!" She repeated over and over again. With a massive smile plastered on her face, they separated and he put the ring on her right hand.

Believing in fate, Elena knew that this date was meant to happen for a reason. Thinking back over the previous months, Stefan and her kept getting together and they still stayed friends when the times were rough so... maybe they were just meant to be.

THE END


End file.
